Amrita a Yaoi Love Story
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: AU Bya/Ichi fic. Vampires are protecting humans from extinction. But there are always secrets... and these secrets can kill.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Yaoi mean guys with guys if that isn't your thing back out now^^ **

For RamecupMiso; Happy Birthday~! You being born means Yaoi! What an awesome day.

Fuzzibunniez; "Soooo Vampire Yaoi... YUM!"

RamecupMiso "Boo made a pun!"

Fuzzibunniez; "Hehe, I know, right!"

"_**Amrita" A Yaoi Love Story**_

_**Chapter 1; A slight turn of events**_

"_Hey, Byakuya... is it stupid that I want to protect you?"_

Pain is an ever-reaching emotion. It cuts into us deeper than the sharpest fangs, bows our bodies, and puts a wedge between us and those destined to observe our hurt. But, as a vampire you learn to welcome it. Because, that little momentary amount of suffering reminds you of the times when everything felt human.

The evening before a full moon carries with it a significant meaning to Byakuya Kuchiki, tonight, he must abstain from drinking blood, and Ichigo Kurosaki will inevitably sleep on the sofa in his office. Neither of those are welcome to the four hundred year old vampire prince, and neither can be avoided. _"You will stay no matter how I proclaim I do not need you." _he thinks to himself, darting through the crumbling remains of an old high rise.

Pursuing the target to the roof Byakuya's hand reaches into his black coat to grab his handgun from its holster, when an orange streak flickers out of the corner of his eye. _"He is fast tonight. Then again he was always fast... even before... Ichigo was a unique human." _Forcing his thoughts aside, the rain begins to fall in thick torrents cold and harsh on Byakuya's head and cheeks. Despite the brisk wind and the darkness he clearly see the target dodge to avoid a swipe of Ichigo's right leg.

"Kariya Jin, you are charged with drinking from humans and ordered to surrender to the council. Return with me peacefully." Byakuya exclaims in a strong voice and firing one shot from his gun which is easily evaded."It is pointless to run."

"The humans are our food! Why shouldn't we eat them!?" The man screams in desperation trying to find a clear path to escape to the next building. However, with Byakuya Kuchiki behind him and that delinquent he always has following him around, in front of him there isn't much choice. The vampire allows the next kick to connect with his side, and he clamps a hand around Ichigo's ankle, his other quickly grabs his neck lifting him off the ground. "Make one move against me and I will kill him!"

"B-Bya...kuya." Ichigo sputters with his feet dangling high above the ground."K-Kick his ass." he manages to start chuckling before the squeezing fingernails on his neck cut into his skin.

A few feet away Byakuya stares unmoving at the scene as Ichigo begins to convulse then he hears a horrifying snap.

"Oh, did I squeeze too hard?" The vampire snickers, Ichigo's body becoming limp and lifeless. "You know, these humans..." Tossing Ichigo's body aside he is the one laughing now. "They are so_ fragile_. No wonder they are an endangered species."

"You.." Byakuya's teeth bite at his lower lip drawing a drop of blood. "should not have done that. Execution mode." he whispers calmly, darting to catch Ichigo before he falls to the rooftop. Soon as Ichigo's body is safely in his arms he flicks the gun up and points it at Kariya Jin. The black handgun suddenly glows to life, a pink sakura blossom appearing on the grip just under Byakuya's strong fingers.

"What can you do about it?" Kariya laughs uncontrollably, lifting his arms wide in the sir. "You are just a dog of the Vampire Council. You can't kill me-" The gun discharge startles him, he takes a step back in disbelief. "You... were ordered..." Reaching an arm up his fingers touch the pain burning through his chest. The cold wetness of the blood shocking him into dropping to his knees. "But you are a Kuchiki... Your clan lives to uphold the law!"

Byakuya stares down at the dying vampire uncaring, it's simple really. The man in his arms is more valuable than the entire council. But no one knows... they can never know the length he has gone to, to shelter Ichigo Kurosaki from harm.

With a sudden gasp of air Ichigo struggles to open his eyes.

"Sleep..." The noble whispers placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "Sleep peacefully."

"Hahaha! To think you achieved the impossible!" Jin screams as his body growing cold and heavy. "T-Th-he Am... rit-a."

"You may take that knowledge to your grave." Byakuya says, his gun firing the fatal blow into the vampire's heart. Turning on his heel he darts away from the roof with Ichigo tucked into his arms. _"It wasn't my intent... It just... happened."_

_~/~_

Standing outside his study, the raven-haired noble considers turning around and going upstairs to bed. _"You are too at ease, Ichigo." _he thinks as the soft sounds of sleep reach his ears. However, Byakuya is a proud type of vampire and cowardice leaves him too annoyed for his own good.

Silently stepping inside the dimly lit study his dark blue eyes flick to the black leather sofa and the tuft of spiky orange hair sticking out from under a thin blue sheet. _"You are far too trusting." _It would be effortless to take him, to sink his fangs into that golden neck and taste his delicious blood. _"Someone like you would be exquisite." _And in the aftermath Byakuya would be consumed with self-loathing. Forcing his eyes away, he chastises himself again for looking at Ichigo. That shouldn't happen, you don't touch a remnant. They are to be revered at all times.

Unable to tear himself away his large shadow falls over Ichigo's oblivious shape. There just under a thin sheet is the one he values over his own clansmen. Being there for every major moment of Ichigo's life is a sacred honor. _"I witnessed his first steps, measured his growth into manhood, marveled as he fell in love, and mourned with him over her death." _

Ichigo stirs in his sleep and turns on his side on the soft leather sofa, his head resting comfortably on a white pillow. Still, Byakuya can't move, it feels good just looking down and admiring him. _"Never know... Ichigo. Never know how I watch you, how I long for your embrace." _A shaking hand moves toward the sleeping male, the fingers just about to touch a lock of messy orange hair. He can not bring himself to defile the thing he adores. _"To embrace him, to drink the blood of the person I love... That is what sin truly is." _Byakuya drops to his knees, his hand lightly touching the arm of the sofa near Ichigo's pillow. _"I can't do it." _If he had him... oh if Ichigo was only a vampire, he could take him and feel his skin, taste those soft looking lips. But vampires aren't allowed to make wishes, his kind isn't permitted the luxury of dreams. His left hand hovers over Ichigo's body gliding up, refusing to touch, but lingering so close, so very close until pausing near his chin. Fighting the trembling of his fingers, within the spiral of temptation Byakuya's fingertips reach Ichigo's mouth.

A shiver flickers up his spine, teasing the hair on the back of his neck to rise as a faint heated breath floats past his fingertips. The simple touch makes his entire body tighten. Through heavy lids he stays still, his fingers relishing in the moist heated breaths enticing him. It's deadly... the power of wanting.

Ichigo exhales a slight moan, shaking Byakuya. His hand jerks away and lifting up quickly to his feet he turns away, his fangs biting down on his lower lip to draw a drop of blood. But until this life is no longer within reach, Byakuya will protect it, safe guard it, treasure it. Slipping his tongue over his lips he takes in the drop of blood, shutting his need off and closing his body to desire. It's getting late, and tomorrow he must travel to the city. But the poisonous taste on his tongue reminds him to be careful.

~/~

You hurt, or others hurt you. It's a never ending cycle of existence. However, there is a wretched responsibility that comes from witnessing the people you care about in pain. Don't avert your eyes... stare down the pain until you are consumed with bitterness. With the setting of the sun comes a dread in Ichigo Kurosaki's chest. Grabbing his coat from a closet he walks out his room and lightly pads down the carpeted staircase to the grand foyer. "Is everything prepared for Byakuya's return?" he asks giving the only maid of the house, Juushiro Ukitake, a worried glance.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san." She bows her snowy covered head, feeling her long braid slip from her shoulder to dangle. "The moment the master returns we will see to his every need."

"Thanks, Ukitake-san." Ichigo waves opening to front door to leave, her words slightly stinging his chest. The maid has been here ever since he can remember, her duties always to care for Byakuya after... He knows. He knows. He knows his place isn't to be _that_ for Byakuya, but sometimes... it would be nice to be there for him a little more. No it's not about nice at all. It's actually selfish. Selfish and ugly. Slipping on his thick winter coat he takes a deep breath before walking to the waiting car. The cold air fills his lungs with a strange emptiness that's impossible to shake. "The moon is out already?" he says, with a sideways glance before ducking inside the black sedan. That full silver moon will never be beautiful again, it'll always be stained with blood. Leaning back in the leather seat he shuts his eyes and exhales a long breath. His thoughts are too loud to sleep. Too bad, really. It might be good to take a break from the crawling sensation under his skin. The fingers of his right hand clench. He hates being stuck in this car while-

Ichigo's eyes pop open when the car stops. _"Byakuya!"_ Instantly, he yanks the silver handle on the door letting the suppressed sense of calm finally surface. "Unlock the door! Driver unlock the god-"

"Byakuya-sama has ordered the doors to remain locked until he is outside the vehicle." Comes a calm voice from behind the partition separating the driver from the passengers cab of the car. "If you have a complaint. Please wait for Bya-"

"Shit." Ichigo groans slamming his forehead against the window hard enough to make the shatter-proof glass creak out a strong vibration. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yells, his hands smacking loudly, pounding, for everything he has trying to break through. "I'm being protected!" That is the worst thing to do to Ichigo. Sliding his hands down the glass it burns, deeper than anything he could possibly imagine. Just once... if he could protect the people he cares about...

Placing a hand on his chest, he keeps seeing the image of Byakuya going through those large doors and never returning. He would vanish from his sight, just like his wife did. Just like Rukia... Lost in the blackness of death. There isn't anything worse than surviving when everyone else dies. He must protect Byakuya, he is the only constant thing left in his life. The calming expression, the tall sturdy frame, even the way his hands are so relaxed at his sides. Yeah everything about Byakuya is good for him. _"I need Byakuya. I'll die without him. Wait a second..." _Then a feathery curiosity grazes his mind causing his eyes to widen in shock and the hand on his chest clutch at his tie. _"Do I like him? But he is a guy!"_

The sudden clicking of the door unlocking sends a flurry of emotion over Ichigo. His hand darts to the handle and he falls out of the car to escape his own thoughts. "I fucking hate this car!"

"Tch, just tell Kuchiki-sama. I bet he will run right out and buy you a new one. You are his precious Pet after all."

"Fuck you, Renji." Ichigo snaps back smacking away the extended hand to help him off the sidewalk. Quickly gathering himself to his feet Ichigo turns away from Renji to stare at the entrance of the building. It's taking longer than normal. Byakuya should be finished by now. It pisses him off... the council just does whatever the hell it wants. "Assholes.." he whispers kicking a foot out to hit the car tire. "I wish they'd just leave Byakuya alone."

"Assholes?" Renji growls reaching out and grabbing Ichigo by the throat. "_You_ are the asshole! _You_ are the one who should-" Pain screeches through his veins forcing Renji to release Ichigo and drop to the ground. He doesn't have to look, he knows who is punishing him. Clamping his hands over his ears the agony intensifies. "P-Please forgive me Kuchiki-sama! I didn't mean Ichigo any harm!" Renji screams as the pain turns to fire, blood drips from his nose and ears. "I'm sorry!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki-_san_." The noble corrects extending a gentle hand to the shocked man plastered against the vehicle. "Are you hurt?" he asks Ichigo is a soft voice looking him over for wounds. Using his power so soon after The Crucible isn't wise, but he can not allow anyone in the council to entertain thoughts of hurting Ichigo.

"I'm fine, Byakuya." Ichigo says looking to the ground at the crimson pool of blood. Nothing stains like blood. The blood he has caused to be shed could make a river turn tepid. It never washes clean, and the red water just keeps flowing and flowing. _"I can't resent this. I know... I know Byakuya. I'm human." _

The two slip inside the limo preparing to return home. The silence like an unbreakable wall between human and vampire fills the air with a strange quiet. Ichigo sitting next to Byakuya in a soft leather seat stews over his predicament lacing one long leg over his knee and lets his foot twitch. _ "Byakuya... is it stupid that I want to protect you?" _But those words are forever stuck in a tight knot near the back of his throat. He isn't vampire. He is just a weak human. And that fact is overwhelmingly painful. The worst part is, the only person close enough to touch is forbidden. It's taboo for a human to be involved with a vampire."_Is there nothing I can do to help him?"_

Ichigo's thoughts are abruptly ended by Byakuya leaning against him. This feeling coming over him, it's almost as if... Instantly, his face blossoms crimson. "B-Byakuya?" he says catching the taller man by the shoulders just as he drops into his lap. It's almost as if... Nervously he tugs aside the dark thick locks blocking Byakuya's face. Pale... his face is pale and his breaths seem raspy. "We will be home in a few minutes. Can you make it?"

"I'll be fine if," Byakuya whispers, his voice creaking with pain. "I lay here, for a moment." The calming scent of Ichigo's skin, the comforting warmth of his body heat, long fingers slipping softly through his hair. So many things to like... and still there isn't a thing he doesn't like about Ichigo. "Is that acceptable?" No, he shouldn't be doing this. But the hunger in his blood is raging for release and Ichigo makes the pain bearable.

"A-Alright." Ichigo responds as the thorn in his side edges deeper into him. As the one who benefits from Byakuya's protection, the least he can do is not turn away. The truth of the matter is, keeping a vigil as this person suffers is part of his responsibility. So he forces his eyes wide welcoming the dread creeping up his spine. "How much..." his voice crackles out thinking about what they do to him. No, he can't sound upset. Don't let on that it's painful to see Byakuya hurting. "How _much_ did they take this time?" Those fucking council vampires. Ichigo can't stand the thought of them, touching Byakuya, using Byakuya's blood. "They don't let you feed off humans, but they take your blood. It's barbaric!" he says with a tightness in his chest at finally saying the precious secret in his chest. "I hate them!"

"Don't be upset." Byakuya softly replies, no longer capable of restraining the affection in his voice. "It is a great honor to serve the council."

"They are killing you!"

"Shhh." Lifting a hand up to touch the tears streaming down Ichigo's face it occurs to Byakuya that Ichigo is special. The perfect human, so brimming with feelings he can't possibly contain them. How incredibly fortunate he considers himself to witness it. _"Could that be why...?"_

"Byakuya..." Ichigo breathes in a deep sigh lifting his palm to touch Byakuya's hand on his cheek. "Why do they need your blood? What do they do with-" A hand quickly covers his mouth, in less than a heartbeat, Ichigo finds himself flat on his back with a very grave expression peering down on him.

"You must _never_ ask these questions!" he whispers flicking his eyes to the bullet-proof glass separating the driver from the passengers cab. "There are some things, even_ I_ can not protect you from!"

Stunned into silence, Ichigo manages to nod his head. Whatever the secrets may be it is something truly loathsome, if it makes this proud man tremble in fear for his safety. Byakuya's body thuds against his the weight surprising but not unwelcome. It's pleasant actually, he can bear this weight with ease. "Alright, Byakuya. No more questions." he says curling his arms around the larger man, his finger tips instantly grazing the thick softness of the long braid of Byakuya's hair.

The braid is a status symbol of power among the vampires. Byakuya's reaches just below his waist and is longer than the rest. Meaning he is the one with the most power. Only those in his clan may wear their hair the same length as an eternal reminder of their loyalty. For some reason Byakuya always tucks his braid inside his coat. Just who is Byakuya to the council? Ichigo never questioned it until now. _"I'm thinking now, Byakuya. I'm thinking of you and how to ease your pain."_ Flicking his eyes to the roof he starts to squirm under Byakuya. _"I-I'm letting him s-s-snuggle me. It's guy snuggles... that's weird, right? Well... it is kinda nice. But with a guy."_

"Ichigo, your heart is beating very irregularly. Is something wrong?"

"I'mfineit'snothingarewethereyetgod!" he blurts out in one long sentence without breathing.

"Yes, we are close... very close, Ichigo."

* * *

hihi all ok I havent' uploaded yaoi in quite awhile. I hope this is well reviewed and liked by everybunni^^. I had a lot of fun with this and can't wait to offer up another chapter. So please review! and see you soon! Fuzzi


	2. The Feed

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**I really hate to say this but...**

**I have been getting some complaints about this story. This is yaoi which is guys with guys, if you don't like the content do not read/flame/or report it. Please do NOT send me messages about your own opinion of morality. Get over yourself! I'm still writing this fic! Long live the Yaoi love =)**

**Warnings for the chapter; Sexual content, Blood drinking, violence. Male/Male relationships and Female/Male relationships.**

**Amrita**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." __  
__― __Neil Gaiman__, __The Sandman_

_**Chapter 2; The Feed**_

"We must discuss Byakuya Kuchiki," The man sitting at the antique cherry wood table clicks the blue sapphire ring he is wearing on beautiful crystal goblet filled with blood. "He wasn't authorized to kill Kariya Jin."

Against the odds, the table, and the glass survived world war, only to be cared for by the owner of the house the council now lives in. So fragile and old, both shine brightly with a polish and some loving care. But the humans that once owned these objects of beauty didn't appreciate them until the right to decide their own future was taken from them.

Why do humans refuse to shine under the same affectionate devotion?

"Ignore it." Comes a cold reply, echoing across the large meeting hall. All the council vampire's eyes glow crimson breaking the darkness as they slant to the figure strolling up to the table. He, the architect of the Guardian System commands respect, and also so much more. All others submit to his absolute authority. His name is Aizen Sosuke.

"He killed without permission. Are we really-"

"I said IGNORE IT!" The table crackles under the force, then splinters into tiny pieces. "No one touches Byakuya Kuchiki without MY permission! He is to continue his duties as The Guardian." Turning around Aizen walks over to his secretary and holds out a white gloved hand. Without asking he is handed a weekly census and begins to read the names of those picked for The Human Development Project. One name sticks out above the rest giving a delicious smile to lift at the corners of his lips. He finally has him. "Get me Ichimaru and Tsukishima."

~/~

The bath settled Ichigo's nerves a bit after the long car ride back to the Sixth Arc. Tugging a pale blue towel over his head down to rest on his shoulders he strolls into his bedroom to check the time. Again...

"It's been twenty minutes. Think he is done by now?" he says to the small white cat licking at it's pink paws on his bed. "What do you think Marshmallow?" The cat tilts his fuzzy head up at him upon hearing her name, closes her eyes lazily and then returns to her own bath in silence. "Yeah, you are right. I shouldn't go." Ichigo tosses his towel in the wicker hamper near his closet letting the urge to go check on Byakuya grow by the minute. "Maybe, just for a quick peek. You know.. to see if he needs anything?"

The cat hops down from the large bed and pads over to Ichigo. "Nyan."

"Yes! You are on my side!" Ichigo picks up Marshmallow and walks toward the door taking that as a sign of approval from his pet. "You are a great cat." he tells her stroking her head with one hand and holding her gently with another. "How about some Tuna for dinner? And on the way back we can cruise by Byakuya's room to say good night to him."

"Nyan!"

"That way it won't look like we are worried. We are going to stroll by, just... stroll."

Ten minutes later and after Marshmallow has her fill of dinner, Ichigo with cat in hand hops up the cream colored grand staircase leading to the third floor. Quietly opening the entrance to Byakuya's section of the house, they weave through a couple other doorways and approach the door to his office. The glass door is slightly ajar and a dim light coming from inside tells Ichigo that is where he will find him.

Shadows curling towards each other splay the wall pricking Ichigo's concern. Is he still feeling bad? Creeping up on the door his body presses against the blue rose wallpaper behind him. _"I'll just peek in on him. Nothing wrong with that."_ Peering inside he sees them at a desk; the maid Juushiro Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki looking at each other intensely. Ukitake's hair is unfurled in a long white curtain, and Byakuya has a hand on her wrist.

Long fingers smooth around her delicate wrist pushing up the fabric of her sleeve until the underside is exposed. Such soft looking skin... is he going to... bite her _there_? Ichigo knows she is a vampire and she is granted the 'honor' to give him her blood. Guess that is what it means to be sired by a man like Byakuya. But the orange-haired man has never seen it. It's never once bothered him... It's something that MUST happen. Instantly, the hair on the back of head neck rises, instantly... Ichigo knows he shouldn't be watching this.

The Feed...

Sucking in a breath Ichigo presses his back to the wall and shut his eyes. _"Don't look... don't look." _Deep inside all of us, there is a warning system that tell us when we are in a dangerous situation. Sometimes is comes as a nudging sensation, other times your breath will catch and panic will settle over us until we want to run away in fear. Ichigo isn't a stranger to dangerous events. However, the feeling pressing down on him is... curiosity. Overwhelming curiosity. Does it hurt? How much does he take? And... do they share other things besides her blood? _"Is Byakuya having sex with her? Sex... vampires are very sexual by nature." _He learned everything about them while growing up in The Nursery. _"I've never seen Byakuya with a lover." _Ichigo feels his face flush hot picturing what they might be doing. Slanting his eyes to the right and then to the left he lets the curiosity blossom into a need to know, to see what they are doing.

Peeking through the crack in the door Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. Now Ukitake is draped over the desk with her wrist claimed between Byakuya's parted lips. Her body is shaking, arching, moving just enough to look enticing. The white silk of her blouse gives away hard nipples and her skirt is riding up her thighs. She looks ready to unravel any second from the effects of Byakuya feeding but, is it pain or pleasure?

It's impossible to turn away until he knows.

Following the line of her body Ichigo's eyes focus on Byakuya. The dark-haired vampire is seated comfortably in a chair with a woman writhing on his desk like it's the most natural thing in the world. Damn him for being that cool. _"If that was Rukia and me it would be... well her clothes would be off by now! Hehehehe~!" _Wait a second. Blink~. Byakuya looks like he doesn't care. Blink... _"Tch right... she is beautiful. Byakuya would go for that-"_

Juushiro's voice breaks the unsettling quiet with a stifled moan. Ichigo takes a step backwards hitting the small table with a vase on it. _"Shit!"_ He grabs the vase just as it's about to tip over and crash to the floor. _"So close!" _Exhaling a sigh of relief he sets the vase back on the table without making a sound. _"I'm safe."_

"What are you doing spying on me?" Byakuya asks placing a hand on the wall so Ichigo can't dart away.

"I-I-I-I'm strolling?" he says without an ounce of confidence. "See, I brought Marshmallow."

The cat simply hops out of his arms and saunters down the hall. Clearly she is staying out of it.

"Traitor!" Ichigo raises a fist in the air. "And I gave you Albacore!"

"Are you afraid I was hurting Ukitake-san?" he says looking at Ichigo eye-to-eye and allowing his irises to turn crimson.

"_Oh no... I can't no... I was but I can- No it's not like that, Byakuya."_

"Speak."

"No!" Ichigo replies sharply to shocked at the shimmering crimson eyes piercing into his to look away. "I... I was curious." he adds softer, his shoulders slumping enough that his hand hit the small table. "Does it feel... good?"

"_He actually wants to know?" _Byakuya thinks panicking inside with his gaze still absorbing Ichigo's honey-colored cheeks blushing bright pink. "I've never asked."

"Eh? You've never asked?!"

"I've never had a reason too. Would you like to find out?" he says, drawing closer to to Ichigo and deliberately drawing in a deep breath of his scent. "You smell fresh and clean. Did you just have a hot bath?" What is he doing? Teasing Ichigo. Yes. And more...

C-Close... Byakuya is standing very nearly against him. Unsure how to answer Ichigo just nods his head.

"_He said yes? But to which question?!" _Byakuya flicks his eyes from Ichigo's eyes to his lips then too his neck. Temptation once again warms his body. Is Ichigo really offering to give him his blood? That is something forbidden, but they both know that. "Lets find out together." he whispers in his lowest seductive tone slipping his long fingers into damp orange hair. _"I know I shouldn't be doing this."_

Ichigo shivers at the cool touch on his skin, his lips part letting out a soft moan. "Ahhh." Byakuya's nose glides lightly up his neck tickling up and down his drumming pulse point on his neck. "Bya-Byakuya" he stammers feeling the wetness of a steamy tongue lick and the soft nip here and there of Byakuya's sharp teeth. _"This is where he bites me, right?" _ Clamping his eyes shut he tries to prepare for it. "I-I don't know if I want to do this." But nothing happens. Cracking an eye open he notices Byakuya is gone. He looks in the office, and down the hall only finding his cat standing on all fours with a bored expression.

"Nyan?"

"_Can you still trust a vampire, Ichigo? Are you capable after what happened to your wife?"_

"_I'll always trust you, Byakuya."_

"_I have never wanted anything so much in my life."_

"Shit... I screwed up." he whispers leaning lifelessly against the wall and then sliding down to crumple into a ball. "I've hurt him." The closeness is a responsibility that he shouldn't run from. They know everything about each other. His whole life he has accepted the things about Byakuya that are unspoken. Never once has he wanted to make the one stable presence in his life think he is afraid of him. If you trust someone, shouldn't you face them?

~/~

The following day Ichigo avoids Byakuya while struggling to come up with a proper way to apologize. He consoles himself by catching up on paperwork and when the files dwindled to nothing he cleaned his office top to bottom all the while pondering his dilemma. No matter what idea crosses his mind 'I'm sorry for not trusting you Byakuya' isn't good enough. What would 'I'm sorry' really do? Those words fall so flat in his own mind, certainly Byakuya would also sense their pointlessness.

Pushing back at the rotting feeling in his stomach he wipes a dull green cloth over the hanging mirror careful to avoid looking at his own reflection. "I'm an ass." The pain in his chest will not let go. The overwhelming need to heal the pain shakes him to his bones. "I'm such an ass!"

"Unfortunately, The Vampires haven't developed a rehab for that."

Ichigo whirls around with a scowl to see Uryuu Ishida standing in HIS office looking smug, "Ugh, Four Eyes, What are YOU doing here?"

"And thank you for confirming we still hate each other." Ishida glares back at Ichigo with an equally repugnant frown on his face. "We came here to-"

"Oh shit... we?!" Ichigo blurts out just as a figure swishes into the room and lifts him off the ground.

"Ichigo-kun!" Kisuke Urahara says wrapping his arms around Ichigo and hugging him gently. "I've missed you so much!"

"U-U-Urahara-san..." Ichigo's head bobbles with each rub against his check his frown shifting to a weak smile. "It's go to-" His voice breaks as the tall blonde's scratchy face tickles at his face. "Hahaha! Stop it! HAHAHA!"

Finally catching up to his house guests, Byakuya walks into the doorway to Ichigo's office to find his Ichigo being physically assaulted by THAT MAN. Standing next to Ishida both men exchange irritated glances before shifting their eyes back at the alleged crime in progress.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Y-Yeah... I'm glad to see you too Kisuke-san."

"_Kisuke Urahara, you can stop hugging him." _Byakuya's eyes narrow as his temper starts to rise as Ichigo's lips curl into a smile. _"And stop making him laugh!"_

Uryuu puts a hand up tapping his glasses further on his nose. It doesn't bother him, not really. He understands why Kisuke has so much affection for Ichigo, and Uryuu is Kisuke's lover, jealousy never occurred to him. However, Ishida tilts his eyes to the tall brooding vampire next to him with a veiled surprise. _"That is a new development."_ Kuchiki is turning greener than the lush field of grass outside this elaborate fortress. "Kisuke." Ishida says calmly and Urahara instantly appears at his side.

Clearing his thoughts and the memory of Kisuke glomping Ichigo from his mind, Byakuya asks, "What brings you here?"

"This." Ishida replies holding up his arm, the simple silver band of metal with a single shimmering blue gem wrapping around his wrist pulsates an almost deafening echo in the room.

"You've been selected to breed already?" Ichigo says with a shocked tone his eyes instantly flicking to Urahara's suddenly grave expression. "I thought you had another year?" This is the worst possible thing for these two. They absolutely love each other. Does loving someone too deeply always mean saying goodbye?

"When?" Byakuya asks walking over to Ichigo and fighting the need to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders. _"Don't make that sad face, Ichigo."_

"In the morning." Ishida tells them tilting his head so he can't see anyone's face. "In the morning, I will leave and marry who _They_ have chosen for me to breed with."

* * *

Hey all Hope you like chapter 2 =D And once again if you don't like yaoi please don't read k? HUGS all my readers~~ Please review! Fuzzi


	3. He said they were beautiful

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special thankies to Tommo2304 for drawing the cover picture huuugs you! Fuzzi**

_**Amrita**_

_"I looked at all the caged animals. . . . the cast-offs of human society. I saw in their eyes love and hope, fear and dread, sadness and betrayal. And I was angry." ~Jim Willis _

_**Chapter 3; He said... they were beautiful.**_

The center piece of a dozen perfect red roses in a diamond shaped vase sits elegantly on a square of delicate lace drawing Ishida's sharp blue eyes. Real silver forks clink the fine china plates as the four seated nearby eat in silence. It's a beautiful room, despite the uncomfortable emotion lingering in the air.

"Kurosaki-san, I am told you just completed your first season of Guardian missions with Kuchiki-san." Urahara asks with a smile, finally breaking the silence since the group sat down to an eerie dinner. "Will you be continuing to work for The Protectorate?"

"Yeah, I like being able to protect the little ones." Ichigo says with a smile that quickly vanishes recalling Kariya Jin's recent rampage. "I'm so sorry we lost a dozen of them, Urahara!" his fist strikes the table knocking his glass of red wine over, the crimson colored liquid bleeding into the pristine white tablecloth staining it. "I should have been faster."

"Calm down Kuro-" Urahara Kisuke lifts a hand to silence the young man's pleading, but his eyes flick to the spill, his nose recognizes something that shouldn't be there. "Kuchiki-sama, might I have a word in private?"

Nodding Byakuya leads Urahara into a parlor room where Juushiro is cleaning. "Give us a moment please, Ukitake-san." he says waiting for her to shut the door.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." she gives her master a worried glance, he nods gently and her hand slides the door shut behind her. It's not easy leaving his side to be alone with 'The Mad Genius' of the Council. But that was before he met Uryuu Ishida... Now the Blonde master is kinder, his blood thirsty eyes are soft with the compassion only a person of deep affection could have. _"You may have changed, but the only one I trust with my master is Ichigo-kun." _Reluctantly, she walks down the hall to find something else to polish and shine.

Meanwhile, back inside the blue parlor room Kisuke Urahara's expression turns grave. "How long have you been giving, Kurosaki-san your blood?"

"I've always... _always..._" Byakuya answers the emotion he keeps locked away breaking through in the cracks of his voice. "watched over him."

"How long, Byakuya?"

"Just after his wife was found."

"That's several years now. How could _you_ of all people do something that irresponsible?" he asks with a deep and serious tone his eyes staring straight at Byakuya's.

"Do not stand there and judge me, Urahara Kisuke." Byakuya meets the piercing glare with his temper getting the best of him. "_You_ of all people should understand my need to protect him!"

"But still a human has-"

"You did not see him after Rukia's death!" He slams a hand down on a nearby table splintering the wood. "It was like watching death crawl up his spine and claw out his heart!" Turning away from Urahara's disgustingly sympathetic eyes he fights to regain his composure. "I was afraid..." Byakuya whispers, sitting down in the chair next to the broken table. "I could see it in his eyes. He had lost too much to cope, and was teetering on the edge of joining her."

"You thought he would take his life." Kisuke slides into a seat and looks up at the wall lined with photos of Ichigo's life, each stage a picture of him alone until Rukia appears next to him. "I see."

"I only gave him enough blood to keep him from dying if he attempted anything. Not once did I dream of him becoming more than human."

"Well, that is what is supposed to happen when humans drink our blood and we go and drink theirs." Urahara says pulling out his fan to hide his face behind. "H-How was it? Is human blood as good as-"

"I wouldn't know."

"You wouldn't know?"

"I only gave him my blood."

"P-Pardon?"

In the dinning room Ishida keeps staring at the spotless beauty of the vase of roses in the middle of the table. Lovely in velvet red, the petals are perfectly blossomed for anyone to enjoy. It just pisses him off more and more until he feels like ripping each petal from the stem.

"Oi~ They aren't real so stop giving the flowers the evil eye." Ichigo says with a wide grin. "It's just a hologram." he adds reaching out a hand and swiping through the rose vase, his hand briefly disturbing the image. "Roses are extinct like almost everything else in this world."

"Do you ever wonder if things are too perfect? Like maybe the flowers should have twisted stems and wilted petals?"

"If you don't like it, I'll change the image." with a chuckle he changes the image into a bowl of yellow fruit. "I took a chance on banana's! Hahahah!"

"Asshole!" Uryuu scowls, the air around him darkening while Ichigo keeps laughing. "You should talk. You seem to be admiring banana's lately too."

"Oi! I was married to a girl! A HOT girl!"

"It's not like it's a real marriage to the vampires. They don't even count unless you produce offspring within two years."

"I know... Ishida. I know all about that." Ichigo's voice dies away noticing the pained expression on Ishida's face.

"I'm sorry-"

"Forget it. We are both on display only our vases are much larger." he tells, Ishida hoping to ease the conversation between them for once. "However, unlikely... we both found someone to love, in this sterile fucked up world and they loved us back."

"Kurosaki, as much as it pains me..." Uryuu rises from his chair and walks over to Ichigo. "I need a favor." he bows his head and shoulders formally, the way old ones used to, to show respect. "Watch over him for me?" Ishida says his voice filling with sorrow. "Just for a day or two to make sure Kisuke is alright."

"I swear." Ichigo whispers, reaching out to set a gentle hand on a shoulder that dares not tremble for fear of breaking.

"...Thank you, Ichigo."

It occurs to the Ichigo as the dinner party concludes and they part for the night, that similar hearts despite the circumstance are always drawn together. For some reason he looks over at Byakuya and smiles, the feeling in his chest a warm and gentle heat.

Byakuya noticing the glance stops his retreat to his room surprised by the tender expression beaming at him. "Ichigo?"

"Want to have a drink on my balcony?"

"If you would like too." he replies softly, his thoughts lifting with Ichigo's request of his company. Walking through Ichigo's room and onto the veranda he pours himself a glass of scotch then settles into the white sofa with over-sized cushions. It's been awhile since he has agreed to come into Ichigo's living quarter's, he always declined the many invitations based on his need to be separate. But lately he has realized they aren't divided by humanity anymore. Something greater is going on here, and he would make himself a hypocrite if he refused to admit the bond between them. "It's scheduled to rain in twenty-three minutes."

"The vampires plan everything." Ichigo says, padding his bare feet past the sofa to make his own drink. The shuffling of feet draws him to lean over the edge of the balcony. Looking just below and too the right Ichigo finds Kisuke and Ishida dressed in comfortable yukata's and curled in each other arms. "But they can not plan our hearts, Byakuya." he adds watching the two ill-fated lovers cling to each for the last night. "If they really want to save us shouldn't they let us be free?"

"There was a time when humans were easily disposed of by my kind." Byakuya laces a leg over his knee and takes a sip of his drink. The liquid warms it's way down to his stomach easing off the stomach pains that come with his need to feed. At this time, every night he normally takes his daily amount of blood from Ukitake, but the dark-haired noble is unwilling to leave the veranda and Ichigo's side. "Following our base desires we fed and indulged ourselves in unfathomable sins without remorse."

"Well, if you ask me..." Ichigo walks over to the loveseat and plops down next to Byakuya to relax. "There must be a better way to ease their damn guilt."

"I agree, but making amends can sometimes push you to overcompensate." He pauses feeling Ichigo's body heat settle around him. Hot, hot heat envelops him in the most pleasant way making it difficult to think. "Then... the problem becomes..."

"How to make amends without hurting each other." Ichigo adds holding a hand to his chest and grabbing at his white shirt. He hasn't forgotten that pain he caused Byakuya, it is too close to his heart for him to let it go. "Byakuya, I want to tell you some-"

"Forgive me for interrupting, Kuchiki-sama, but I am unable to wait for you any longer." Juushiro says holding a hand to her stomach, the pain stated in waves now it is constant. "Y-Your pain can not be ignored." she huffs, slumping against the door frame on the balcony. "Please, Byakuya-sama drink from me."

"What is Ukitake talking about, Byakuya?"

"Vampire's have a blood bond." he says rising from the sofa and catching Ukitake just as she is about to fall. "Her blood is inside me, therefore she feels my desire to feed." Lifting the light woman up into his arms he walks slowly towards Ichigo's door with his back to whatever face the young man man might be making. It's just as well. The wedge between them is too heavy to remove. "Please excuse me."

"She said _you_ were the one in pain..." Ichigo tries to interject but soon as he steps inside the room Byakuya and Ukitake are gone. "I still didn't clear it up between us." he moans returning to the balcony and finding a comfortable chair near the railing. Once seated he looks around at the small glowing lights illuminating the grounds behind Byakuya's manor.

The first time he met Rukia was down there near the fountain only a few years ago. She was selected for him of course, he was determined to avoid her for the full two years and see too it she went back where she came from. However, soon as Rukia stepped out of the car a light went through him, and he loved her. _"I can't imagine having to leave this place behind." _

The thought of leaving reminds him of Urahara and Ishida. Slanting his eyes over the rail he looks back down finding them kissing feverishly. How terribly desperate to know it's your last night with the person you love. His eyes feel heavy watching Ishida's pale yukata being tugged down his shoulders by Kisuke's greedy fingers. _"They love each other, that should be more important to the vampires." _With a little concentration he can hear their voices drifting near his ear.

"Kisuke..." Ishida pants arching slightly to expose his neck hungry for lips there, and a moment later he is reward with a hot mouth just below his ear. "touch me faster, touch me everywhere."

"I will Uryuu." The blonde-haired man replies smoothing his hands over his lovers back and down to his firm backside. Lifting him up, Kisuke draws their bodies closer as he keeps pressing kisses along his collarbone. "I love you, Uryuu... I will love you all my days."

Ichigo watches how they move together out of curiosity. The pure potency of their affection fills his bones. The vampires may not accept them, push them to bow their heads down with unsavory or repulsive words like unnatural or rebellious, childless unions. However, reckless in their desperation and the sheer nature of their desire to be together they still shine with a purity others dream to have. Against all opposition they are not fighting each other but clinging to their final evening, treating each other preciously until their very last minute together. "They are beautiful."

"You are turning into quite the voyeur, Ichigo."

"B-Byakuya!" he blurts out turning in shock to see the vampire perched once again on the love set. "I-I didn't hear you!" Oh fuck he was observing _him_ as he ogled Kisuke and Ishida.

"_He said... they were beautiful."_ Pondering those words Byakuya's eyes slip over Ichigo's face. "Your cheeks are red." he says with a touch of amusement, however instead of reacting bashful Ichigo just scratches at his head.

"Yeah, I guess on a night like this I miss being with someone." he admits, walking back to couch to sit next to Byakuya.

"The old ones believe marriage means _until death do us part,_ the joining of hearts and bodies lasted a lifetime."

"Until death, I like that. They deserve a lifetime." he whispers, looking out at the two men lost in each others kiss. "Do you ever miss it? Companionship I mean?"

"Impossible. I am not alone."

"Oh, that's right." Ichigo tilts his head down sheepishly, "You have Juushiro-san." he adds feeling a twinge in his chest at the thought of Byakuya being intimate with her. "Does she make you happy, Byakuya?"

"I am not sleeping with her, if that is what you are thinking." he pipes in with a chuckle. "Nor am I ever likely too."

"I thought... is she the wrong type for you?" Ichigo finally looks over at Byakuya managing a smile. _"Why am I glad he isn't sleeping with Ukitake-san? What the hell?"_

"You could say that." Byakuya coolly answers rising from the sofa and walking to Ichigo's door. "Good night, Ichigo."

"Good night." He waves, and soon as the door shuts his mind snaps the missing pieces together. "Y-You mean you like guys!?"

~/~

With the morning comes the time to say goodbye. Ichigo being told to give Kisuke and Ishida a final moment alone together stands on the veranda overlooking to scene with tears filling his eyes. Down below is Kisuke and Ishida standing next to each other stone faced as they wait for the car to arrive to take Uryuu away. "Nobody believes when they fall in love that it will end in parting." Ichigo says sensing Byakuya's presence next to him. "I wasn't given a last perfect evening with Rukia."

"You gave them one Ichigo." he says reaching out a hand to lightly touch Ichigo's shoulder, but recalling what happened between them he pulls away. Suddenly sensing another vampire of power Byakuya's eyes flick to the driveway and the three cars coming towards the house. "Why did they send them?"

"Send who?"

"Ichigo stay inside the house." Without waiting for his reply, Byakuya guides Ichigo into his room and shuts the doors between them. "Do not come outside no matter _what_ happens."

"What is going on?" Ichigo looks up confused at what is happening.

"Promise me you will not leave this house." he whispers looking at Ichigo through the glass of the door. "Promise me!"

"I promise, Byakuya." The normally pleasant expression is replaced with anger and a hint of fear. In all his days he has never seen Byakuya looking this way. _"Why are you so afraid? Who is 'them'?"_

* * *

_Hey all! I am really happy people like the story =D I hope you like this chapter I love you all Fuzzi_


	4. Chapter 4 Beautiful Doom

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Fuzzi; Ah i have such a smutty idea for Amrita**

**RamecupMiso: write it**

**Fuzzi: i just need to get through the plot to have it**

**RamecupMiso: oh plot~**

**Fuzzi: yers that thing that sometimes happens in yaoi**

**Fuzzi: it's like finding a unicorn**

**RamecupMiso: omg unicorn**

**Fuzzi: omg plot in yaoi**

**Fuzzi: ;D**

**RamecupMiso: lol**

_**Amrita**_

Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead._**  
**_**Oscar Wilde**

_**Chapter 4; Beautiful Doom**_

The manor is silently waiting for the master of the house to return. It's wide eyed windows tremble as Ichigo Kurosaki watches with his palms pressed to the glass at the scene a few hundred feet from him. Despite his promise to stay inside he really wants to go out there and find out what is going on. And maybe to help those two stay together.

"Ichigo-kun, I will prevent you from leaving if I must." Juushiro Ukitake says stepping up from the doorway to stand next to the trembling human man. "I can not allow you to put yourself in danger."

"I-I won't leave the house Ukitake-san." he answers the long white-haired woman with his eyes focused on the two tall men clad in black approaching Byakuya, Ishida, and Kisuke. "Who are those people that Byakuya seems so worried about?"

"Tsukishima and Ichimaru; both men who work for Aizen-sama the leader of the Council. They are men of considerable power." Juushiro keeps her eyes on her master's back. The idea of him being out there without any support is stabbing at her ribcage. "And to be clear... Byakuya-sama is not worried about them, but about you, Ichigo-kun."

"Me?" he gasps flicking his gaze from the two strangers to watch Ishida-kun step towards the vehicle to leave. Humanity is so powerless. This pisses Ichigo off, but more than that, it seems that his own presence is causing discomfort to Byakuya. Even Renji mentioned it the other day. "I'm not going to do anything stupid... Fuck! I HATE THIS!"

The separation between Ichigo and Byakuya has never felt larger, insurmountable, and suffocating. With all the life inside him, he is nothing more than another piece of decoration in this glass covered house. _"What do I need to do to be able to fight back? How do I fight the vampires?" _

"Aizen-sama sent us to offer our services. Do you require a memory lift Urahara?" Tsukishima lifts up a hand towards Kisuke Urahara's blonde hair only to get a very angry looking human get in his face.

"I will do it. Take my memories." Ishida says pressing a hand to the tightening of his chest. "Make me forget everything about that perverted scientist."

"Ishida!" Kisuke looks mortified for a moment then suddenly slants his eyes to the ground. That's right... _"I see right through you, Ishida... but it hurts what I am seeing."_

"We got ourselves a human volunteer?" Gin sneers widening his smile. "That's real purty. I'm gonna choke up... or maybe just throw up."

"Shut up Gin!" Kisuke says grabbing Gin by the black jacket flapping in the breeze. "Just..." But the bite is gone from his words, instead he just lets his pale fingers slip down the dark fabric. "stop talking about it."

"Goodbye, Kisuke." Ishida says looking into Tsukishima's eyes as his world starts to blur. _"Stay who you are, Kisuke... don't go back to being that disgraceful thing you were before I met you."_

"I'll always-!" Kisuke tries to add but Tsukishima's hand reaches out and taps Ishida's forehead rendering him unconscious before he can finish speaking. _"I'll always..." _he reaffirms his heart before turning his back on the group and walking slowly back to the house.

"Is that it?" Ichigo says wiping the fog from the glass in front of his face. "What just-"

"They took Ishida-kun's memories as payment for allowing Urahara to keep his feelings for the human." Ukitake says still watching Byakuya-sama strong back. "Whenever a vampire breaks a taboo there is always a price to be paid. The punishments are often serve as a warning-"

"A warning..." Ichigo's anger boils brighter now, his fingers curling into a fist as the people outside go their separate ways. Tears burn at his eyes. That weird feeling just under his skin threatens to shake him to his bones. "they send out warnings..."

"_Rukia!"_

"_There's no time... I need you to listen to me."_

"_Rukia, who did this to you?!"_

"_This is just a warning... Tell Byakuya-sama... stay close to him."_

"_Don't leave me alone!"_

"_You've... never... been... alone."_

"Rukia... was your death a warning to me?" Turning away from the windows Ichigo forces his feet to shuffle forward, gravity fights back, but he manages to push his legs to move. He darts down the hall and into the bathroom in time to throw up. Truly, the whole idea that the vampires can control his life to this extent makes him sick.

Walking into the house downstairs Byakuya glances at the concerned expression plastered on Juushiro's face. It was easy to predict Ichigo would be affected by what happened. Despite the tough exterior, and the formidable fighting skills he possesses, Ichigo Kurosaki is a sensitive person. As a child he would cry over a dead bird or a discarded pet and bring them back to the manor to bury them.

Ichigo would try and collect the things that other people threw away.

Tenderness, compassion, and gentleness came easy for the orange-haired boy. How can you not love... a person like him? But too much softness can scar a large heart like that. "Where is he?" Byakuya whispers, removing his jacket and taking a small stride towards the staircase.

"In his room." Juushiro replies calmly taking Byakuya's coat to hang it up. "I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama... I think I said something that reminded him of his wife's murd-" The stern look on her master's face silences her.

Ignoring Juushiro's babbling Byakuya climbs the carpeted stairs walking directly into Ichigo's bedroom without knocking. Taking a look around the almost vacant room he spots the bathroom light on and hears the sounds of running water. Exhaling a deep breath Byakuya marches into the washroom and jerks back the shower curtain.

"B-Byakuya what the hell?!" Screeching at the top of his lungs he plasters himself to the back of the shower trying to cover his dick with his hands. "G-Get-" Before he can yell again a hand grabs his chin forcing his eyes to meet Byakuya's sultry gaze. The fight in his blood evaporates staring face to face with the heavy lidded expression focused on him. Seductive... attractive... heated, and wanting that is the look on Byakuya's face. To make matters worse the spray of the water falls on his hair and face making that perfect skin of his drip with sex appeal. "W-What is it?"

"Good." he pats Ichigo on the head gently. "You aren't crying."

"L-Like hell I'd be crying!" Pushing away Byakuya's hand he turns off the shower and snatches a white towel from the rack. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Hai, hai..." Byakuya replies watching the orange-headed man fuss at him while he towels off. Yes, he is aware that this grouchy person is very much a man. It's really clear from the taut muscles leading to a very firm looking backside vanishing behind a bathrobe. _"Tch... clothing should be optional." _

In the beginning he was content just to be near, to be the person watching over him. The scent of his soap, the color of his skin, even the tone of his voice is exactly what he likes. It's painful to be near him and not hold him. Ichigo is his ideal. Now Byakuya wants to touch him, to be the only one to make him moan. _"I love his face."_

"Byakuya? You have a weird look on your face."

"I do?"

"Yeah, totally."

"I apologize." Byakuya says strolling over to the doorway to leave. "Why don't we go out to eat tonight?"

"Oh! Can we eat at that new Chinese place?"

"If you like."

"Awesome! I'm starving!"

"I'll leave you to dress." Escaping the steam of the bathroom Byakuya walks calmly out of Ichigo's room and down the hallway into his. Soon as he shuts the door behind him he slumps against the wall. _"How long can I keep myself from touching him?" _Curling a hand around his throat the need to feed rises up threatening to suffocate him where he stands. "I want to devour him whole."

~/~

Later that night after a pleasant evening with Byakuya, Ichigo wonders into the library to grab a book to read before bed when he comes across Urahara lounging on a sofa with an open book covering his face. "You know... the words won't absorb into your brain that way. You have to actually look at the page."

"I am an osmosis master." Kisuke replies lifting the book off his face and setting it on a nearby coffee table. "I just have to be near words to know them."

"No shit?!"

"Well, I am a genius." he says with a hint of pride in his voice. "What brings you to the archives?"

"I like to read before I sleep. It keeps my mind from creeping up on me with weird dreams."

"_Kurosaki-san, I'm sad that you have nightmares." _Setting a cup of tea in front of the Ichigo he exhales a long yawn. "Did you have a nice date with Kuchiki-san tonight?"

"D-Date?!"

"Ho? Are you not ready for the adult terminology yet?" Kisuke pulls out his hand fan to hide his smile behind. "Poor Kuchiki-san, he will pine away waiting for you."

"U-Urahara-san... what are you talking about?" Ichigo's face suddenly feels hotter than midsummer without a hint of rain. "You are talking like Byakuya is in love with me or something."

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Huh?"

* * *

Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the update and look forward to the smutty-filled next chapter. HUGS YOU ALL! Fuzzi


	5. Paradise Falls

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Amrita**_

_**So you can't hold a star in your hand though  
at least you can hold on to another plan**_

**_rusted wheel planted still_**

**_I can tell it's winter from the_**  
**_size of the lump in my throat_**  
**_got a lump in my throat_**

**_rusted wheel planted still_**  
**_rusted wheel can't move on_**

**_and it feels just like the ground_**  
**_but trapped in another way_**  
**_just still in the ground_**

**_so you can't hold a star in your hand though_**  
**_at least you can move on to that better plan_**

**_rusted wheel planted still_**

**_rusted wheel can't move on... Rusted Wheel By The Silversun Pickups_**

_**Chapter 5; Paradise Falls**_

It's easy to accept something _'for your benefit'_ like when your dentist says 'Floss more or your teeth will rot.' You get the reasoning behind it: Teeth are vital so keep them nice and shiny. However, when you don't always see the truth of some morsel of knowledge set down in front of you things can get a little uncomfortable for Ichigo Kurosaki.

_"Did you have a nice date with Kuchiki-san tonight?"_

_"D-Date?!"_

_"Ho? Are you not ready for the adult terminology yet?" Kisuke pulls out his hand fan to hide his smile behind. "Poor Kuchiki-san, he will pine away waiting for you."_

_"U-Urahara-san... what are you talking about?" Ichigo's face suddenly feels hotter than midsummer without a hint of rain. "You are talking like Byakuya is in love with me or something."_

_"That is exactly what I'm saying."_

_"Huh?"_

Despite hearing what Urahara-san told him more than three weeks ago Ichigo hasn't spoken a word to Byakuya about it. The reasons could be noble like being too 'busy' on missions chasing down bad vampires or runaway humans. Dedication to one's job is commendable but that isn't why. Oh! It could also be the whole guy finding another guy attractive... but nope Ichigo isn't homophobic or anything of the sort. He grew up around Urahara's obviously provocative open-ness and same sex orientation. Vampires are highly sexual creatures after all, and they tend ignore gender altogether. He finds that actually romantic and respectable. So what is his problem?

"Why can't I talk to him?" Ichigo moans leaning against the gleaming sedan while waiting for Byakuya to finish giving blood to the Council. "I can't stand myself anymore."

"I can't stand you either." Renji shuffles up to the car with his hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets. "Ugh, I agree with a human. I wanna stake myself."

"There's an English Oak tree over there. Go impale yourself on it."

"Heh, that was actually funny Kurosaki." The red-headed vampire leans a foot on the car bumper looking Ichigo up and down. Annoyed at the short haircut he clicks his tongue against his teeth. "I still don't get it." he says turning his gaze to the full moon looming high in the midnight sky. "You are in Kuchiki-sama's house, under his protection and the still do not offer any symbol of your loyalty."

"What crawled up your ass?" Ichigo's brows knit together in frustration. "You have been hostile with me since I've known you!"

"You are up my ass! You are such a big dick!" Renji growls back reaching out a hand ready to grab at Ichigo's collar when a sly voice stops him in his tracks.

"Oh... the barrage of imagery." Ichimaru chuckles rolling down the window to leans his head out from drivers side of the car. "I could not help overhearing." Licking blood from his lips, the white haired vampire opens up the car door allowing his midnight snack to tumble out. "I've become very excited."

"Fuck!" Ichigo can not decide what shocks him more; the body of his driver on the cold pavement or Ichimaru appearing from the car when he didn't even notice him getting into it. "W-Where did you come from."

"Hmm," Putting a finger to his warm lips he smiles coyly at the orange-haired human that is clearly off limits to him. Being told no has never stopped him before. "I suspect Aizen-sama, but I could be from Kuchiki-sama." Watching the confusion and eventual jealousy wash over Ichigo's face makes the tease totally worth it. "Ho~ That upsets you, Ichi-kun? And I thought you and Renji were about to go at it against the car?" Turning to the crimson colored vampire and winking he lifts two fingers to his mouth adding a nice kiss. "I really wanted to watch you become a power bottom, Abarai-kun."

Wordless Renji looks away literally putting his palm to his mouth as he leans an elbow on his knee that is still propped up on the car bumper. He isn't imagining it. No. AH DAMN IT! Now he is curious. "Ichimaru-san... what are doing here?" he asks desperately trying not to think about being bent over the hood of the car and- "Is it your turn for the nightly protection patrol already?"

"I thought I was obvious?" Ichimaru walks over to Renji and snuggles up to his side. "I'm here to tease you my cute Pet. Be a good boy and give me a kiss."

"I-I'm not your Pet, Ichimaru... besides don't you like girls?"

"Sometimes I just... _connect_ with the right person.." he gives Renji a seductive look. "I _slip_ from time to time... I bet I could slip right into _you_ Abarai?"

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo can't help but laugh at the scene of Renji Abarai; the one person who always gives him shit getting shit from someone else. _"That's priceless." _Flicking his amber eyes back to the dead body on the ground Ichigo secretly cringes inside. To make a fuss about it would only bring more hatred, more proof that he doesn't belong with these creatures. So instead of being openly disgusted he pretends to be indifferent. _"It's taboo to be with a vampire." _The sting of Urahara and Ishida's doomed romance was a blatant reminder. He is forced to stay on one side and Byakuya has to be on the other. _"I hate being stuck in one place while Byakuya's feelings go unanswered."_

The glass doors of the Council's headquarters swoosh open and Byakuya appears lead by a small entourage of vampires. Quickly glancing over the scene the nobles lips turn down in a frown as he arrives at his vehicle. "Ichimaru..." Byakuya's voice drops low, his eyes narrowing at his now dead driver.

"Abarai-kun got hungry after our make-out session." Gin say threading his fingertips through Renji's hair playfully. "I like to take care of my special Pets." Tilting his head towards Ichigo he scrunches up his nose. "Just like you do Kuchiki-sama."

"Stop making that ridiculous face and get me another driver." Byakuya waves the group away and walks over to Ichigo. "Our departure will be delayed for a few moments."

"Feeling alright? Why don't we wait in the car so you can relax." Opening the car door Ichigo puts a hand on the door about to dip his head inside when he pauses and turns to Renji. "How do I show my loyalty?"

"You really are an idiot." Renji exhales a curse so annoyed at Ichigo's obliviousness. "Most vampires in a clan grow their hair to match their Lords or offer up their blood as a sign of trust." he adds reluctantly, "But you are a human so... wear The Kuchiki symbol and grow your hair."

"Thanks Renji."

"No problem." Renji spits back. No he still doesn't like him. A hand roughly grabs his ass almost lifting his feet from the ground causing a strong shiver up his spine. "I-Ichimaru..."

"Say... Renji-kun" Gins´s hand snakes around the redhead´s front, teasingly settling above the prominent bulge in his leather pants "You have so much pent-up frustration. I could help you with it..."

The wet tongue flicking teasingly at his ear gives Renji a shiver up his arms. "Ahhh." His lips, his body, hell... even his mind stops protesting against being dragged away from the too public spot. By the time he is shoved inside the main building and jerked into an elevator his breaths are raggedly manifesting the dizzying excitement in his blood. Soon as the doors shut he is shoved roughly against the elevator wall and his lips smash against Gin´s mouth. He can only submit and groan. The tongue on his lips flicks and then forcefully plunges deep inside a warm welcoming mouth, while hands sneak into his trousers to flutter around his suddenly aching cock. "Ichimaru!"

"Hmm?" Gin replies rubbing up and down, following the stiff contours of Renji's member. But the elevator opens to his annoyance forcing the man to step back. Before Renji can realize he has a chance to escape Gin shoves him inside his office. "All mine now." he teases unbuckling his pants and letting them drop to the floor. "What should I do with you first?"

"Let me..." To Renji's credit he eagerly drops to his knees and looks up at Gin with a seductive smirk.

"Ho~." Gin´s voice fills his ears and a slender, cold hand tangles Renji's his hair. "Do a good job and I'll give you a reward."

On his knees and with his mouth filled with cock, Renji can not think up a single excuse why he wouldn't. Hollowing his cheeks he feels the bitter-salty taste of pre-come on his tongue. Excited he sucks hard on Ichimaru´s length, pulling and pushing his tightly wrapped lips onto it. "Mmm" He utters a small whine realizing that he is enjoying this. Even more shocking is the strain of his cock against his pants as the fingers digging into his hair shove his face to take that cock all the way inside.

"Ahhh," It does not take long before Gin's hips are moving to thrust deeper inside that steamy place. Within a few moments he is panting and ready to pop. "Ah!" Renji´s willing wet mouth sucks at him without mercy. Drawing at his need until he finally comes, spraying a bit of his seed over the redhead´s chin. Not one to waste time, he pulls him up and turns Renji to face the desk.

Chuckling Renji feels his pants yanked down with his boxers. Again Gin's hand pushes him down further until his cheek is pressed to the cherry wood table top of Gins's desk. "Ohhh you deserve a reward." Pushing two fingers deep into Renji´s ass he is the one laughing now. "Such a good boy, Renji kun", he licks his own lips in anticipation. "Time for fun now." a smirk appears on his lips as he pulls his fingers from Renji´s body and pushes his hard cock into that tight entrance.

With his face pressed against a cold cold hard desk, Renji shudders and moans, twisting under Gin´s hard body as he is pounded into. Desperately trying to remain on his feet he bites at his lower lip, "Ahh!" Gin shifts inside him attacking the sweet spot with frustrating accuracy. "Ahh! YES!" As Gin´s thrusts start to come in faster, harder pace, he closes his palm around his cock, intent on hold off his release and not be the one beaten in this show of dominance. But the relentless pounding on his prostate completed with his nipples being twisted under his shirt, is just too much to resist to. He tries to muffle his yell with his own palm, embarrassed and shooting his white seed on the beautiful antique desk while Gin relentlessly keeps fucking him.

The white haired vampire smiles, humming an excited tune in rhythm with his moves. Enjoying himself immensely with this delectable piece. He makes sure to take his pleasure thoroughly plundering his prey´s ass into a red puffy hole. "Ahh!" This excites him so much! The tension fueled with bliss finally bursts and he groans quietly, spilling his come in hot short spurts deep into Renji´s body. Sated and feeling smug about it, he presses against the redheads back, pleased with another shudder wracking through the man "How did you like your reward?"

"G-Good..." Renji shudders still feeling the wonderful pressure on his prostate. "Sooo fucking good."

"Yes you are." he replies fingering a dollop of Renji´s cum and flicking his tongue out to taste it. "How about we have a drink now?" Gin still seated deep inside Renji leans over the man's back and roughly sinks his teeth in his quivering neck.

"GAH!" it's only a moment of pain before the bliss begins again...

~/~

Once seated in the soft leather cushion Ichigo lets out a small sigh, his mind busy with ways to prove more useful to Byakuya. Tilting his head back in the seat he looks over at Byakuya who is sitting so serenely it makes Ichigo wonder if Byakuya does really need him. _"He loves me, right? So why doesn't he act like it?" _The fact that Ichigo doesn't act like he is aware of Byakuya's feelings smacks him in the face. _"I'm a hypocrite. I don't act on my feelings either."_ Byakuya's warm head and shoulders slide onto his lap, and Ichigo's pulse quickens just like it did a month earlier. It's a typical evening, but with one big difference. "Hey Byakuya..." Ichigo speaks up to ease the nervousness of being touched this way again. Maybe Byakuya does show it, and Ichigo just doesn't see it for what it is?

"Yes?"

The car starts up and they begin the trip back to the Kuchiki manor both men pondering how to deal with the other.

"Do you think I could have a sakura like the one Ukitake-san wears as a necklace?"

Surprised by the request Byakuya's eyes widen, "No." he replies gently. "That is impossible."

"Oh..." Ichigo whispers chewing at his lower lip rejection slamming into his chest. The car suddenly feels small and suffocating.

"The Sakura Crests are unique to the owners. I will have a special one made for you."

"Really?!" Excited like a school boy his face lights up in a huge smile. Something special just for him. That sounds nice... that sounds really good. "I'm going to grow my hair out too. It'll take me a few years, but I want people to know I'm a part of your family."

"_Family... you would see it that way." _Hope that Ichigo might one day care about him more than just as a friend stirs in Byakuya's hollow chest. "I would like everyone to know you belong with me." he whispers weakly feeling the pain and hunger to feed rise up in his blood. Aizen took too much this time, he barely senses any blood flowing in his veins. The light touch of fingertips on his hair sends a chill down his spine. Lightly, practically absentmindedly Ichigo plays with a bit of his bangs. _"The Council is growing greedy while this person next to me is becoming more generous." _

The dull thud of the interstate road and the street lights shine on their faces as the car takes them home... Ichigo must have taken this drive a hundred times by now. Except now Ichigo is aware of Byakuya's feelings. _"I'm not going anywhere this stuck."_ Looking down at Byakuya's pale face the flickering lights splay on his handsome face. _"I care about Byakuya so much." _Lifting his free hand he fingers the buttons near his neck to loosen the tightness of the white dress shirt."I think... I think I'm ready to move on from Rukia."

"You are moving on?" The car is sultry and the air drying in Byakuya's throat. It's so painful. So vile to need blood to survive. "I'm really glad for you, Ichigo. Why is it so hot in here?"

"Hey, driver!" Ichigo pounds on the partition glass separating the cabin. "Turn on the-" The glass slides down and Ichigo's eyes widen at the unexpected glint of a gun shoved in his face. "Byakuya get down!"

"A human embracing a vampire... disgusting." The gun clicks causing a flurry of action in the cab of the car. Ichigo shoves Byakuya from his lap and to the floorboard of the vehicle instantly his hands reach out to grab the gun. "Good bye, Ichigo Kurosaki." Squeezing the trigger, the black clad assassin fires his gun striking the young blonde human in the chest.

Still weakened by the bloodletting he experienced earlier Byakuya struggles to get up from the bottom of the car. "Ichi-" his words are silenced by the body thudding against him. Curling his lips in anger he lifts his body up from the floor, turning his to look his attacker in the eye before kicking the black clad man in the chest.

The man with the gun is struck so hard he flies through the front windshield sending glass shattering through the air towards Byakuya. "Ichigo!" he yells as the car begins to hit the bridges barrier wall. Reaching out with one hand the vampire manages to protect Ichigo from most of the glass by tucking his limp body to his chest. Two loud thuds alert him to the sounds of more pursuers. A gun points a laser sight through the broken dash and a body drops down through the sun roof. Byakuya grabs the intruder with his free hand and effortlessly tosses him out the windshield and towards to hidden man on the hood. With both men thrown from the hood and no one to drive the car Byakuya lifts Ichigo up in his arms and jumps up through the shattered sunroof.

"Fire!" Two shots ring out in the night both hitting the target. Byakuya Kuchiki falls from the back of the car and hits the ground. "Pick him up! We only have thirty seconds left before the Council finds out!" A tall mans says stepping from a van that pulls up next to the two fallen men.

"What about Ichigo Kurosaki? Unohana will be pissed if we kill a human."

"Shit... bring him along."

* * *

Ah our guys have gotten themselves in a pickle! ;D I hope you like the update ;D HUGS Fuzzi I'd like to thank all the people supporting this fic. If not for your reviews and positive feedback I might have given up on this fic. But you know my dears... I like this story despite all it's flaws and the many negative reviews. I'm gonna keep at it! =D thanks for embracing it and allowing me to tell it =). All my love Fuzzi

I RESPECTFULLY ASK FOR **NO CRITIQUE** ON THIS FIC. I am weary of all the negativity. I'm not trying to please, or impress anyone^^ I'm just writing a for fun. =) Thank you Fuzzibunniez

To my fans that always provide smiles and accept this with an open mind and light heart I truly thank you. I hope you continue to like the yaoi love.


End file.
